Au delà des apparences chapitre 2
by Natsumi-Murasaki
Summary: [12012] Prenez un Hiroaki fou amoureux et un Enya obnubilé par son copain du moment.. vous obtenez de beaux problèmes en perspective sur un air de romance


****

Titre : Au delà des apparences  
**Auteur :** Natsumi  
**Genre :** shônen ai  
**Couple :** xx  
**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi (sauf Satoru)

**_Chapitre 2_**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de regarder l'heure. Sept heures trente. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux. Le petit batteur gigotait un peu dans son sommeil, mais se calma bien vite lorsque les bras musclés de son amour l'entoura avec tendresse. Il le regardait encore dormir et écarta avec douceur une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage si enfantin. Le chanteur aimait le regarder dormir, il était si pur, et bien qu'il soit batteur il était la douceur incarnée. Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Tooru. Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent avec difficulté à cause de la vive lumière du jour. Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres du batteur et il entoura de ses bras le cou du chanteur avant de répondre à son baiser avec une douceur effrayante. Pendant une bonne heure ils restèrent là, collés l'un à l'autre entre les tendres caresses du chanteur et les doux baisers du batteur.

Ils finirent par juger qu'il serait bon de se lever car un long concert les attendait ce soir. Ensemble ils allèrent se doucher. Sous l'eau bouillante le chanteur tout en profitait pour caresser le corps de son amant qui lui mettait du gel douche et le lavait toujours avec douceur et sans une seule arrière pensée. Tooru s'amusait à lui jeter de l'eau au visage en riant comme un enfant. Quand ils eurent enfin finit de se doucher Wataru sortit prendre des affaires et en ramena à son amant.

Encore une fois, ils seraient les premier à arriver. Il était seulement neuf heures et il devait se rejoindre à onze heures. Les deux amants prêts, ils sortirent et se rendirent grâce à la voiture du chanteur à jusqu'à la salle concert qui n'était pas très bien. Ils entrèrent ensemble en riant mais leur rire cessa rapidement lorsqu'ils aperçut le jeune guitariste assis sur un fauteuil, un air de zombi fixant le vide. Inquiet les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de lui et s'assirent chacun à côté de lui. Le batteur prit la parole le premier pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Hiroaki ne répondit pas tout de suite, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit c'était évident.

« hein? Ah euh non rien ça va j'étais stressé pour le concert du coup j'ai pas dormit de la nuit… mais ne vous en faites pas je ferais de mon mieux »

Il adressa un gentil sourire à ses deux amis pour les rassurer. Pas convaincu les deux amants se regardèrent, mais ils n'insistèrent pas, connaissant le guitariste, il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre sans arrêt et raconter ses problèmes. La porte principale s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Tomoyuki, tenant la main de son très cher Satoru. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Le bassiste se sentait vraiment gêné. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait oublié de leur dire que son amour viendrait voir le concert dans les coulisses. Il s'approcha de Yuusuke et lui expliqua en s'excusant. Le leader soupira mais ne pouvait pas refuser de toute manière, de plus, il était heureux de le voir si amoureux, il ne voulait pas qu'il quitte Satoru.

Hiroaki était déjà partit se préparer, les voir ensemble lui donnait des nausées. Il s'habilla rapidement, mais quand il du passer au maquillage, ce fut une autre affaire. Il fallait cacher toutes ces affreuses cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Il se mit des tonnes de maquillage pour les rendre moins visible. Il voulut alors se mettre un peu de crayon mais il se rendit vite compte que sa main tremblait, il essaya à plusieurs reprises, mais finit par se mettre en colère et balança le crayon à l'autre bout de la loge, retenant ses larmes. Il se tenait la tête et regardait le sol, essayant de se calmer lorsque qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Cela le fit sursauter, il se redressa et alors la douce voix de son bassiste retentit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Aki-kun ? Ça fait quelques jours que je te trouve étrange, si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler, je suis là. »

Il fit un tendre sourire au guitariste, un frisson parcouru le corps de ce dernier. Il lui répondit alors que tout allait très bien mais qu'il avait simplement du mal à s'endormir ces temps-ci. Chose difficile à croire quand on connaît Hiroaki qui arrive toujours à dormir, une vraie marmotte. Le bassiste lui répéta que s'il avait besoin de lui il était là. Impossible de lui dire que c'était lui le problème, et de toute façon il ne voulait pas en parler. Même avec l'autre guitariste il ne pouvait pas car sans raison il s'énervait comme s'il avait peur que qu'il brise leur couple. Si on peut appeler ça un couple tant Satoru est un monstre aux yeux du jeune guitariste. Celui-ci ramassa le crayon et essaya de nouveau de se maquiller mais avec la présence de l'homme qu'il aime à côté cela était encore plus difficile pour lui. Tomoyuki lui pris le crayon des mains, posa doucement sa main sous le menton de Hiroaki et lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Le guitariste faisait tout pour ne pas rougir et laissa faire le bassiste.

Après l'avoir remercier, ils rejoignit ensemble les autres. Satoru s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa sous le regard de tueur de Hiroaki. Ce qui fit sourire Yuusuke, il aurait pu dire quelque chose, pour qu'ils arrêtent mais non, il souriait juste. A croire que le malheur de l'autre guitariste le rendait heureux. C'est Wataru qui finalement prit la parole pour dire qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils se mirent tous en rond et chacun posant une main sur celle d'un autre. Tomoyuki avait posé sa main en dernier sur celle du guitariste qui n'osait pas le regarder. Le leader dit quelques mots, ils se mirent tous à crier et se reculèrent ensuite car la musique du début avait commencé..

Tooru entra le premier, et après avoir saluer les fans s'installa derrière sa batterie. Les autres arrivèrent à la suite pour finir par Wataru. Le concert débuta, les fans étaient tous motivés et le groupe aussi, malgré la tristesse de Hiroaki. Il fit tout pour faire un bon concert et oublier un peu le bassiste en se concentrant sur sa guitare et sur les fans. De temps en temps leurs regards se croisaient mais le guitariste était le premier à détourner les yeux. Il savait que Satoru les regardaient. A ce moment il eut qu'une seule envie, celle de faire un bon fan service avec Tomoyuki. Trop timide pour cela, il ne fit rien.

La pause arriva finalement, tous trempés de sueur ils se changèrent dans la loge et s'essuyaient avec leurs serviettes. Hiroaki regardait dans la glace pour voir derrière lui le bassiste se changer. Il vit Satoru à quelques centimètres de lui, qui lui pinça les tétons.

« …Avec tes gros tétons »

Satoru rit, il ne disait pas ça méchamment c'était pour plaisanter mais le guitariste lui, ne voulait pas plaisanter, comment cet homme osait-il parler ainsi du corps de son bassiste alors que tout le monde - sauf lui visiblement - savait qu'il était très complexé par ses tétons. Les poings de Hiroaki se serraient, il n'avait qu'une envie à se moment-là, c'était de lui mettre une bonne droite. Ce qui le fit encore plus souffrir c'est de voir Tomoyuki se forcer à sourire pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'au fond ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il était tellement amoureux qu'il n'osait rien lui dire.

Yuusuke lança un rapide regard à Hiroaki, il savait qu'il était en colère, il s'approcha de lui et essaya de le calmer en lui disant de ne pas faire attention, qu'après tout c'était son couple il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais en réalité au lieu de calmer le guitariste, cela l'énervait encore plus. Il n'avait personne pour le soutenir, le leader faisait tout pour lui faire oublier le bassiste, Tooru et Wataru étaient ensembles ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils étaient heureux et il ne voulait pas les embêter avec ses histoires d'amour à lui.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, le chanteur annonça qu'il fallait y retourner. Les fans hurlaient leurs noms, il était réellement temps d'y aller. Le concert reprit de plus belle, tout le monde se défoulait, les fans tout comme les membres du groupe. Les concerts étaient une bonne façon d'oublier le reste. Ils étaient dans leur monde où même les fans les comprenaient. Ils s'y sentaient tous bien. Yuusuke s'approcha un instant de l'autre guitariste et se mit dos à lui pour jouer ensemble.

Lorsque Wataru annonça la dernière chanson, des cris résonnèrent dans la salle, les fans ne voulaient pas que cela se termine. Hiroaki non plus d'ailleurs. Pour la fin, tout le monde se défoula. Le plus jeune guitariste secouait la tête violemment malgré ses problèmes au cou. Il s'en fichait ; il fallait qu'il se défoule. Tomoyuki lui était assez calme il se concentrait surtout sur ce qu'il jouait. La fin du concert arriva finalement. Ils repartirent dans la loge s'essuyer un peu.

Satoru sauta au cou du bassiste pour le féliciter et lui dire qu'il avait été le meilleur. Hiroaki roula des yeux et se changea sans dire un mot. L'amant de Tomoyuki lui demanda si demain il était toujours prévu qu'ils sortent visiter le musée de Tokyo. Le bassiste lui répondit « oui » en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Wataru et Tooru épuisés se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, le batteur se blottit contre lui. Ils étaient tout de même tous fiers de ce concert. Après avoir prit ses affaires et dit au revoir à tout le monde, le plus jeune guitariste partit, il en pouvait plus de voir le visage si hypocrite de Satoru. Le bassiste essaya de parler à Yuusuke pour savoir si lui n'était pas au courant de ce que Hiroaki avait. Il répondit non de la tête mais jeta un rapide regard derrière où se trouvait son amant.

Finalement tout le monde rentra chez soi. Hiroaki eu du mal à s'endormir et ses douleurs au cou avait reprit. Yuusuke lui après avoir pris une bonne douche s'était coucher. Les deux amants, chanteur et batteur s'était endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Du côté de Tomoyuki, son amant avait voulu le félicité de ce concert à sa manière avec des caresses et des baisers possessifs. Son corps réclamait celui du bassiste. Celui-ci était fatigué ce soir et s'endormit rapidement, pendant que les mains de Satoru touchait tout son corps.

Une musique retentit d'un coup près de l'oreille de Yuusuke. C'était son portable. Il se tourna pour regarder l'heure. Sept heures et demi, mais quel est l'idiot qui lui envoi un message à une heure pareil ? Il prit son portable tout en grognant et ouvrit sa messagerie. C'était Hiroaki, il lit son message : 'Yuusuke-kun il faut qu'on se voit vite rejoint moi dans le parc dans une heure !'. La panique s'empara du guitariste. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il était très inquiet pour l'autre guitariste. Il aurait pu préciser quel était le problème, cela effrayait vraiment Yuusuke de ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il imaginait déjà les pires choses pour son ami ; un accident ? Pire encore s'il en avait marre de sa vie et qu'il voulait en finir ! Il se doucha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, pris sa veste et sortit en courant de chez lui.

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
